Shatter Me
by pendragon06
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um Lindsey Stirling in ihren schlechten Zeiten und wie sie dort wieder rauskommt.


Shatter Me

Der Regen prasselte langsam von außen auf die Fensterbank, während Lindsey noch verweint in ihrem Bett lag. Sie hatte wieder einen inneren Gefühlsausbruch. Dies passierte öfters, wenn es niemand mitbekommt. Ihr ging es schlecht und dennoch konnte sie sich keinem anvertrauen. Sie fand sich hässlich, hasste sich selbst und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Keiner würde sie verstehen, auch nicht ihre Familie. Vor allem nicht Jake ihr bester Freund. Also saß sie abends oft allein im Bett und weinte. Den Gefühlen die sich über den Tag in ihr bildeten ließ sie dann freien Lauf. Ab und zu gab es dann auch Momente in denen sie fast erwischt wurde, wenn eine ihrer Schwestern ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Doch bisher konnte sie es immer gut tarnen und verstecken. Wenn Lindsey sich morgens im Badezimmer im Spiegel betrachtet, denkt sie immer wie hübsch und toll die anderen ihrer Klasse am College sind und wie blöd sie aussah. Eigentlich sollte sie heute noch Geige üben, doch sie ist total unmotiviert. Das war sie schon oft in letzter Zeit. Manchmal glaubte Lindsey lieber mit dem Geigenspielen aufzuhören. Die Tränen waren mittlerweile schon eingetrocknet und Lindsey hatte sich auch wieder etwas beruhigt. Sie nahm sich ein Buch das neben ihrem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand und las darin ein paar Zeilen. Ungefähr nach einer halben Stunde legte sie es wieder beiseite und schlief ein.

Jake schaute mit seinen zwei Brüdern noch einen Film und ging dann ebenfalls zu Bett. Doch einschlafen konnte er noch nicht. Er dachte vorher immer noch an Lindsey. Seit sie 14 waren ist er in sie verliebt und jetzt mit 19 konnte er es ihr immer noch nicht sagen. Dazu war Jake viel zu schüchtern. Ganz anders als sein Bruder Bryan der mit 16 schon drei Freundinnen hatte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie er ihr das sagen könnte. Schon oft dachte Jake daran sie auf ein Picknick oder ins Kino einzuladen, doch das war ihm zu gewöhnlich. Er wollte das so ein Geständnis etwas besonderes ist. So überlegte er noch eine Weile bis er mit der Zeit in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich am College. „Hey Linds." grüßte Jake sie. „Hey." gab sie nur freundlich zurück und umarmte ihn kurz. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Mir geht es gut, aber die Nacht hätte besser sein können." antwortete Lindsey. Jake wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als er von der Schulklingel unterbrochen wurde und alle Schüler nun schnell in die Klassenräume gingen. Lindsey studierte therapeutische Entspannung, während Jake Tanz studierte. Er möchte ein richtiger Profitänzer werden im Breakdance. Dafür trainiert er auch jeden Tag.

Gegen Mittag trafen sie sich dann wieder in der Kantine. Wie immer saßen sie zusammen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich. „Was unternimmst du heute noch so?" fragte Jake. „Nicht viel. Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch üben und ich muss der Band noch etwas vorbeibringen." Jake nickte nur. Er merkte schon seit einer Weile das Lindsey irgendwie anders war. Sie war nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher. Dennoch sprach er sie nie darauf an. „Und hast du morgen was vor?" fragte Jake nochmal. Lindsey überlegte kurz und sagte: „Ja ich habe mit der Band einen Auftritt. Wieso?" erwiderte Lindsey. „Oh naja, ich dachte das du vielleicht mit zu dem Tanzwettbewerb kommen könntest aber wenn das so ist..." gab er ein wenig nervös zurück. Lindsey musste kurz lächeln. Sie fand es süß wie er ihr manchmal so nervös antwortet. Sie wollte gerade was sagen als es wieder klingelte und alle in ihre Räume gingen.

Am Nachmittag half sie ihrer Mutter kurz im Haushalt und blieb dann den Rest des Tages in ihrem Zimmer. Dort wurde sie wieder traurig als sie in den Spiegel schaute. Eine Träne lief an ihrer linken Wange hinunter. Lindsey hatte außerdem seit Tagen keinen richtigen Appetit mehr. Sie hat ein paar Kilo sogar abgenommen. Doch dies nahm sie nicht wirklich war. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, nahm sich ihre Geige und übte ein wenig. Ein wenig vergaß Lindsey beim üben ihre Sorgen und Probleme doch nach dem sie fertig war kam in ihr alles wieder hoch. Es war als wenn sie, wie ein Vogel im Käfig, in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen wäre. Glücksgefühle haben sie schon seit einer Weile verlassen und ihr Selbstvertrauen war auch hinüber. Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihren Wangen hinunter. Sie fing an zu schluchzen, als plötzlich jemand auf ihr Zimmer zuging. Sie wischte schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und sie schaffte es auch gerade noch rechtzeitig als ihr Schwester Brooke fröhlich ins Zimmer kam. „Zi zi hast du Lust mit mir reiten zugehen?" fragte sie. „Ja klar." sagte sie ihrer Schwester zu wenn auch ein wenig lustlos. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Brooke. „Ja ja, lasst uns gehen." Bevor Brooklyn etwas sagen konnte ging Lindsey schon an ihr vorbei zu ihren Ställen. Brooke sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, folgte ihr aber trotzdem.

Sie ritten nun durch die Landschaft mit ihren Pferden. Brooke liebte Pferde und hofft das sie später eine eigene Ranch besitzt. Lindsey hingegen liebte einfach nur das Reiten. Vor allem wenn der Wind einem durch die Haare wehte. Dabei fühlt man sich immer so frei. Nach einiger Zeit des Reitens forderte Brooke, Lindsey zu einem Wettrennen heraus. Lindsey nahm diese an und ritt auch sofort los. Brooke galoppierte hinterher doch Lindsey war schneller als Brooke und siegte. Als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen verzog Lindsey sich wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Jake trainierte währenddessen für den Wettbewerb. Dies war die Qualifikation für die Landesmeisterschaften. Ein wenig enttäuscht war er schon, das Lindsey nicht mitkommen kann. 'Hoffentlich kann sie nächstes mal mitkommen' dachte sich Jake, als er gerade seine Choreografie durchging. Plötzlich kam Bryan zu ihm und fragte neckisch: „Na hast du sie gefragt?" Jake verdrehte die Augen und antwortete: „Ja habe ich, aber sie hat keine Zeit. Ihre Band hat einen Auftritt." Bryan setzte ein neckisches Lächeln auf und klopfte seinem älteren Bruder auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge das wird schon." „Wenn du meinst." Bryan nickte. „Wir müssen Noah noch abholen." fügte Bryan noch hinzu. „Ja das übernehme ich." sagte Jake. Wieder nickte Bryan. Jake beendete sein Training nun und zog sich sein Motorradanzug an. Dann nahm er sich seinen Helm und die Schlüssel und fuhr mit seinem nachtschwarzen Motorrad los. Bryan hingegen traf sich mit seiner Freundin Ashley.

„Lindsey kommst du? Das Essen ist fertig." rief ihre Mutter sie. Lindsey wischte sich schnell wieder ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und kam dann zum Esstisch. Sie setzte sich und füllte sich etwas auf. Doch wirklich Appetit hatte sie nicht. Sie aß ein wenig von dem Gemüse mehr aber auch nicht was ihrer Schwester nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte Jennifer die älteste der Schwestern. „Na ja nicht so wirklich. Ich weiß auch nicht warum." erwiderte sie. „Okay." sagte Brooke verwundert. Lindsey aß sonst immer alles auf. Doch in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so und heute war es extrem wenig. Langsam machte sich Brooke so richtige Sorgen um ihre Schwester. Lindsey wartete noch bis der Rest der Familie fertig mit Essen war und ging dann wieder in ihr Zimmer. Den anderen Schwestern ist Lindseys komisches Verhalten auch schon aufgefallen. Doch sie sagten erst mal noch nichts da, sie die Lage noch nicht so ernst sehen.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen und Jake war auf den Weg zu dem Wettbewerb. Während Lindsey noch Zeit bis zu ihrem Auftritt hatte. Theoretisch hätte sie doch mitgehen können, doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab. Es tat ihr irgendwo auch leid das sie abgesagt hat, aber sie war einfach nicht in der Stimmung dazu gewesen. 'Das werde ich mit etwas anderem schon wieder ausbügeln können.' dachte sich Lindsey. In dem Moment wurden ihre Gedanken von ihrer Schwester Brooke unterbrochen als diese das Zimmer betrat. „Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" fragte die Schwester. Lindsey zögerte kurz nickte dann aber. Brooke schloss die Tür hinter sich und fragte: „Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" Lindsey war einen kurzen Moment lang wie erstarrt. Sie redete nicht gerne über dieses Thema, um genauer zu sein hat sie sich noch niemanden anvertraut. Ja was soll denn mit mir sein?" log Lindsey. „Ich weiß nicht du bist in letzter Zeit so anders." „Wie anders?" fragte Lindsey etwas genervt. „Naja, du isst kaum noch was und bist fast nur noch in deinem Zimmer." erwiderte Brooke. Lindsey seufzte und antwortete: „Ich hatte gestern einfach mal nicht so einen großen Hunger. Das ist doch nicht komisch. Außerdem möchte ich auch mal für paar Minuten alleine sein." „Du bist aber ständig hier." „Ich diskutiere jetzt nicht mehr weiter mit dir darüber. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." entgegnete Lindsey nun etwas lauter. „Geh jetzt bitte. Ich muss mich noch für den Auftritt heute Abend vorbereiten." fügte sie noch hinzu. Brooklyn war ein wenig sprachlos Lindsey hatte noch nie so mit ihr geredet. „Aber..." „Raus!" Brooke zögerte noch und starrte Lindsey in die Augen. Doch nach einigen Sekunden tat sie ihrer Schwester den Gefalle und verließ das Zimmer. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. 'Was ist nur los mit ihr?' fragte Brooke sich schluchzend und verzog sich nun in ihr Zimmer. Auch Lindseys Augen wurden feucht. 'Vielleicht war das doch ein wenig hart.' sagte sie zu sich und bereute das sie ihre Schwester so angemacht hat. 'Hoffentlich kann sie mir das verzeihen.' Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und da sah sie sich wieder im Spiegel. Was war nur los mit ihr. Sie erkannte sich ja selbst gar nicht mehr wieder. Aber es würde auch keiner verstehen. Wirklich niemand auch nicht ihre Familie. Glaubte sie zumindest und nur aus diesem einen Grund erzählte Lindsey es keinem. Sie wischte sich erneut ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und übte danach auf ihrer Geige für das Konzert.

„Und jetzt bitte ich um einen weiteren Applaus für unseren nächsten Teilnehmer Jake Long." rief der Moderator und Jake betrat die Bühne. Er vollführte seine einstudierte Choreographie fast perfekt und bekam auch einen großen Applaus. Den meisten von seinen Brüdern Bryan und Noah. Leider war sie nicht hier. Das hätte ihn noch glücklicher gemacht. Aber so war es auch ok. Er hatte fast alles sehr gut gemeistert nur das einige Drehungen und Moves nicht ganz perfekt waren. Jake verließ die Bühne wieder und ein Konkurent wurde nun aufgerufen. Nach dem alle dran waren wurden alle Tänzer aufgerufen und bekamen nochmal einen Applaus. Nun wurden die Gewinner der für die nächste Runde verkündet. Die Liste wurde immer länger bis nur noch zwei übrig blieben und Jake war sehr nervös da er noch nicht dabei war. „Dann haben wir als nächsten Gewinner Peter Smith." Die Zuschauer jubelten. Jetzt war nur noch ein Platz von 5 frei. „Und der letzte freie Platz geht an... Jake Long." Noah und Bryan pfiffen als der Name ihres Bruders fiel und auch Jake freute sich mit einem Salto. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Dies würde er Lindsey sofort mitteilen. Sie freuten sich immer gegenseitig für den anderen und machen fast alles zusammen. Gehen fast überall zusammen hin. Jeder kennt den anderen so gut wie sich selbst. Obwohl seit einigen Tagen war das nicht mehr so. Jake beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken wieder und fuhr als alles vorbei war mit seinen Brüdern nach Hause.

Es war Samstagabend und Lindsey stand mit ihren Bandmitgliedern hinter der Bühne und hatte in wenigen Sekunden ihren Auftritt. Die Konzerthalle war gut gefüllt. Und die Nervosität stieg mit jeder Sekunde immer mehr. Jetzt War es so weit, der Vorhang erhob sich und die Show begann. Lindsey spielte ihre Violine mit Freude, auch wenn ihre Leidenschaft nicht mehr das war was sie einmal gewesen ist. Zusammen mit den Jungs rockte sie nun die Bühne und war für einen Moment wieder etwas glücklicher als sonst. Sie spielten ihre selbst geschriebenen Songs „Feel it inside too", „Lost Locket" und „Tinnabulous". Aber auch einige Cover Versionen von ihnen. Nach dem Konzert hatten sie noch geplant etwas essen zugehen. Die jungs bestellten sich Fast Food wie Pizza oder Burger, während Lindsey sich einfach nur einen kleinen Salat gönnte, wenn auch ungern. „Willst du nicht mehr essen?" fragte Josh der Schlagzeuger. „Ich habe keinen großen Hunger." gab Lindsey zurück. „Okay." sagte Josh nochmal ein wenig verwirrt dachte aber nicht mehr weiter darüber nach und aß seine Salamipizza. Michael der Gitarrist aß einen Hamburger und Hunter, der Sänger, einen Cheeseburger.

Lindsey betrat leise das Haus, um niemanden zu wecken. Es ist mittlerweile schon etwas spät geworden und eine erneute Begegnung mit ihrer Schwester konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Obwohl sie sich wahrscheinlich entschuldigen sollte. Aber das könnte bis morgen warten. Lindsey machte sich bettfertig und legte sich ins Bett. Doch schlafen konnte sie noch nicht. Sie musste wieder nachdenken. Darüber das sie nichts besonderes war. Einfach hässlich und unwichtig. Niemand würde sie je bemerken. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Maria, die fast an der ganzen Schule bekannt war. 'Sie ist ja so toll und ich? Ich bin nur eine kleine Nadel im Heuhaufen.' Maria hatte außerdem auch immer fiese Sprüche auf Lager. Zum Beispiel: „Pickelgesicht, Streichholz oder Plantschkuh". Das alles musste sie auf sich sitzen lassen und in sich aufnehmen. Niemand außer Jake hatte ihr in solchen Situationen geholfen. Sie spürte wieder wie sich Tränen bildeten, doch diesmal hielt sie sie zurück. Lindsey wollte nicht noch einmal weinen. Nicht mehr heute. Eine Weile dachte sie noch über alles nach. Bis die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff und sie in einen von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf fiel.

Vögel zwitscherten draußen und Lindsey öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Man sah ihr an wie unausgeschlafen sie war. Sie hatte Augenringe und war heute nicht wirklich in einer guten Stimmung. Ihre Schwestern waren bereits am Frühstückstisch. Plötzlich bekam Lindsey wieder Schuldgefühle als sie Brooke sah. Eine Entschuldigung wäre wohl wirklich angebracht, allerdings nicht wenn die anderen dabei sind. Das wird wohl noch warten müssen. Lindsey nahm sich eine kleine Schüssel mit Cereals, während sich ihre Schwestern Brötchen aufgebacken haben. Nach dem Frühstück wuschen Lindsey und Brooke zusammen das Geschirr ab. Dabei nutzte Lindsey gleich die Gelegenheit um sich zu entschuldigen. „Tut mir Leid das ich dich gestern so angemacht habe." „Ist schon okay. Ich hätte dich nicht so bedrängen sollen. Stattdessen hätte ich dir vertrauen sollen und dir glauben sollen." erwiderte die Schwester. „Dann ist alles wieder gut?" fragte Lindsey. Brooklyn nickte. Lindsey war erleichtert das Brooke nicht mehr wütend auf sie war und das sie es endlich hinter sich gebracht hat. Nachdem sie fertig waren beschloss Lindsey, Jake zu besuchen.

„Noah machst du mal bitte die Tür auf!?" rief Jake, der noch im Badezimmer beschäftigt war, als es klingelte. „Ja." entgegnete Noah der jüngste der Brüder und öffnete die Tür. Es war Lindsey die dort war. „Hey Lindsey. Was führt dich heute hierher?" fragte der kleine. „Hi, ich wollte nur Jake besuchen und fragen wie es bei dem Tanzwettbewerb gelaufen ist." erklärte sie und fragte noch: „Kann ich rein kommen?" Noah nickte und ließ sie hinein. Nun kam auch Jake endlich aus dem Bad und begrüßte seine Freundin mit einer kurzen Umarmung, die sie auch erwiderte. Jake führte sie in die Wohnstube und Noah verließ das Haus da er einen Kumpel besuchen wollte. Die beiden Freunde setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch und unterhielten sich. „Wie war es gestern bei dem Wettbewerb?" fragte Lindsey. „Gut ich habe es in die nächste Runde geschafft." sagte Jake stolz. „Wirklich? Das ist ja großartig!" entgegnete sie voller Freude für Jake und umarmte ihn kurz. Dieser wurde ein wenig rot dabei und freute sich dennoch mit ihr. „Hast du schon eine Idee für die nächste Runde?" „Ja klar. Ich werde es später mal ausprobieren." „Tut mir Leid das ich nicht dabei war, aber ich hatte den Auftritt und..." „Ist schon okay. Du brauchst dich deshalb nicht zu entschuldigen." unterbrach Jake sie. „Okay." erwiderte Lindsey. Für eine Weile wurde es still, bis Jake das kurze Schweigen brach: „Wie war das Konzert?" „Ganz okay." „Das klingt ja nicht gerade okay." „Naja wir hatten schon bessere Auftritte." erklärte sie. „Oh." gab Jake nur von sich. „Vielleicht können wir ja mal wieder etwas unternehmen." schlug er jetzt nun vor. „Klar. Nächstes Wochenende würde gehen." antwortete sie. „Okay." Sie unterhielten sich noch für einige Zeit über andere Dinge. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich wieder. „Dann bis morgen beim College." sagte Jake noch und damit ging Lindsey wieder nach Hause.

An diesem Tag passierte weiter nicht viel, bis zum Abend. Lindsey und ihre Familie waren gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig und wollten noch ein wenig zusammen im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Als Lindsey plötzlich ins Bad verschwand. Sie stand dort erst ein wenig zögerlich vor der Toilette, konnte aber nicht anders und übergab sich. Lindsey musste weinen, als sie merkte was sie gerade getan hatte. 'Warum nur?' fragte sie sich selbst. Eine Antwort konnte ihr keiner geben. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Lindsey auf und putzte sich die Zähne damit keiner Verdacht schöpfte. Die Tränen wollte sie auch gerade wegwischen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer mehr flossen ihr aus den Augen. Sie fing richtig an zu heulen. Ihr kam es so vor als würde sie Stunden im Bad verbringen, dabei waren es vielleicht fünf Minuten. Schluchzend saß Lindsey da mittlerweile am Boden und konnte sich mit ihrem Schicksal einfach nicht abfinden. Einige Minuten später verließ sie das Badezimmer und schlich sich schnell und heimlich in ihr Zimmer. Heute Abend schaffte sie es nicht mehr bei den Anderen zu sitzen. 'Sie würden ja sofort merken das ich geweint habe.' Eigentlich tat sie es ja immernoch. Lindsey zog sich ihren Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett. Dort ließ sie ihren Tränen dann wieder freien Lauf. 'Warum habe ich das gerade getan? Kann ich nicht wie jeder andere normal sein?' Sie lag so das sie in den Spiegel schauen konnte. Doch das machte die Situation nur schlimmer. Lindsey drehte sich um, da sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild einfach nicht ertragen konnte. Sie hasste sich, hasste sich für ihr Aussehen und für ihr Handeln. 'Ist das überhaupt noch gesund?' Da war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Lindsey bekam schon Angst vor sich selbst. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Weinend lag sie da in ihrem Bett bis sie langsam in das Land der Träume glitt.

In der Mittagspause war Lindsey gerade auf dem Weg zur Kantine, als ihr Maria entgegenkam. „Kann mal jemand das Fenster aufmachen? Die Luft wurde hier verpestet." sagte Maria provozierend. Lindsey wusste das das an sie gerichtet war und versuchte es zu ignorieren und ging einfach weiter. „Was denn hat unser Violinenkind hier etwa Angst?" „Ich habe keine Angst schon gar nicht vor dir!" erwiderte Lindsey. Maria lachte. Es amüsierte sie wie Lindsey versuchte gegen sie anzukommen. „Ach ja? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen." Mit diesen Worten schubste Maria Lindsey an eins der Schließfächer die überall in der Schule standen. Dabei grinste sie ganz frech. „Was willst du von mir?" fragte Lindsey. „Du sollst dich von Jake fernhalten. Der ist doch nur ständig bei dir, weil er mit dir Mitleid hat. Wen hättest du denn sonst noch? Wenn man von deinen Schwestern mal absieht? An dir ist doch nichts besonderes!" zischte Maria sie an. „Warum sollte ich mich von ihm fernhalten? Er ist mein bester Freund! Was willst du von ihm? Er steht nicht auf solche Mädchen wie du!" erwiderte Lindsey. „Ach ja? Woher willst du das denn wissen? Er würde viel lieber mit mir zusammen sein, als mit so einem Freak wie dich! Wenn du etwas hierüber sagst wirst du es bereuen!" damit beendete Maria das Gespräch und setzte ihren Weg fort, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Lindseys Augen wurden wieder feucht. 'Was ist wenn sie recht hat und Jake wirklich nichts mit ihr zu tun haben will?' Eine Träne lief gerade ihrer Wange hinunter und Jake kam in dem Moment um die Ecke und hielt inne als er sie sah. „Hey wo warst du? Die Pause ist gleich vorbei und... weinst du?" Sie sagte nicht und starrte ihn einfach nur überrascht an. Damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. 'Warum muss er genau jetzt hier vorbeikommen?' Er kam näher und wischte ihr die Träne vorsichtig von der Wange. Sie wurde rot und es fühlte sich so an als würden hunderte Schmetterling in ihrem Bauch umher schwirren. „Was ist los?" fragte er nochmal besorgter. „Ach es ist nichts. Ich hatte nur etwas im Auge. Aber danke das du dir Sorgen um mich machst." sagte Lindsey schnell und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf ins Klassenzimmer. Jake schaute ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher, ging dann aber ebenfalls in sein Klassenzimmer.

Jake klingelte an diesem Samstag bei Lindsey und diese öffnete ihm auch die Tür. „Hi." begrüßte sie ihn. Er konnte nichts sagen, da sie sehr viel dünner war. 'Letzte Woche war sie doch nicht so dünn!? Irgendetwas ist mit ihr!?...' „Jake?" holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ähm... Ja tut mir Leid. Ich war gerade in Gedanken. Wollen wir dann?" erwiderte Jake. Lindsey war ein wenig verwirrt, nickte dann aber und zog sich schnell eine Strickjacke und Schuhe an. Sie spazierten zusammen durch einen Park und suchten sich ein schönes Plätzchen zum picknicken. Jake hatte etwas zu essen und eine Decke mitgebracht. Nach kurzer Zeit fanden sie einen wunderschönen Platz in der Nähe eines Flusses der durch den gesamten Park floss. Zusammen legten sie die Decke auf das Gras und setzten sich. „Es ist wunderschön hier." bewunderte Lindsey die Landschaft. Jake gab nur ein kurzes „Hm..." von sich. „Ist irgendwas?" fragte Lindsey daraufhin. „Nein mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich frage mich nur was mit dir los ist? In letzter Zeit bist du so anders." „Wie anders?" entgegnete Lindsey ein wenig gereizt. „Naja du bist so abweisend und irgendwie finde ich das du in der Woche stark abgenommen hast!" erwiderte Jake. „Es ist alles ok mit mir. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich!" sagte sie. „Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Du bist nicht mehr die selbe Lindsey! Ich habe neulich Brooke gefragt ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist und sie hat mich einfach ignoriert... Da kannst du mir nicht mehr erzählen das alles ok ist!" „Und wenn es geht dich nichts an! Ich kann allein auf mich aufpassen! Außerdem habe ich schon einen Vater, da brauchst du nicht meinen Zweiten spielen!" schrie Lindsey ihn an. Jake war sprachlos und auch ratlos. „Was ist nur aus dir geworden ich erkenne die Lindsey von früher nicht mehr. Du warst mal so fröhlich und jetzt sieht man dich kaum noch lachen. Du gehst mir aus dem Weg..." Jake konnte nicht mehr, nur mit mühe konnte er die Tränen die sich gesammelt hatten zurückhalten. Anders als Lindsey die mittlerweile schon schluchzte. So einen Streit hatte sie noch nie wirklich gehabt. Schon gar nicht mit Jake. Aber sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er würde es nicht verstehen. „Bitte sag es mir." flehte er sie mit zitternder Stimme an. „Ich kann nicht. Du würdest es nicht verstehen!" „Was würde ich nicht verstehen Lindsey? Was?" „Es tut mir Leid." Damit stand Lindsey auf und lief so schnell sie konnte weg nach Hause. „Lindsey!" rief Jake ihr hinterher. Nun ließ er seinen Tränen auch freien Lauf und hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er dort so gesessen hatte.

Die Beiden hatten sich jetzt schon einen Monat lang nicht mehr gesehen. Nur ab und zu warf einer dem anderen beim College mal einen Blick zu. Aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Auch Maria hatte mitbekommen, das Jake und Lindsey sich aus den Weg gingen. Aus diesem Grund nutzte sie gleich die Gelegenheit um bei Jake zu punkten. Sie war so überzeugt von sich das sie überhaupt nicht mitbekam, das es ihm auf die Nerven ging. Während Lindsey nur noch mehr in ihrem Kummer versank. Sie hatte sich in diesem Monat mehrmals übergeben, hatte geweint und wurde oft von ihrer Familie angesprochen. Sie konnte sich nicht aus ihren Problemen befreien. Ihr fiel es schwer. Einmal war sie kurz davor es ihrer Mutter zusagen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, sie hätte die Reaktion nicht ertragen. Es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Aus ihrer Sicht war sie endgültig verloren. Niemand konnte sie mehr retten. Aus dem tiefen Loch in das sie gefallen war. Wirklich keiner.

An diesem Freitagnachmittag ging Jake das erste mal wieder auf Lindsey zu. Er klingelte an dem Haus und Brooklyn öffnete die Tür. „Hey. Dich habe ich hier ja lange nicht mehr gesehen." begrüßte sie ihn. „Ja leider. Ist Lindsey zu Hause?" fragte Jake ein wenig bedrückt. „Ja sie ist wie immer in ihrem Zimmer. Sie verlässt es in ihrer Freizeit kaum noch. Weißt du vielleicht was mit ihr los ist?" erwiderte Brooke. Jake schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sagte: „Ich wollte mal mit ihr reden." Brooke nickte und ließ ihn ins Haus. Vorsichtig klopfte er an ihrem Zimmer an und öffnete langsam die Tür. Was er vor sich sah brach ihm das Herz. Lindsey saß verweint und zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett. Sie schaute erst gar nicht wer reingekommen war. Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging auf sie zu. Jake setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett, legte achtsam eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und fragte: „Was ist los?" Er bekam keine Antwort. Doch dann flossen ihr wieder neue Tränen aus den Augen. Jake nahm sie sanft in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm aber nicht so. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und nach einer Weile in der sie so verharrten, brach Lindsey endlich das Schweigen. „Ich bin krank." „Wie meinst du das?" „Ich habe mich mehrmals übergeben, ich hasse mich und niemand kann es verstehen!" erwiderte sie und schaute ihm mittlerweile in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll Jake." fügte sie noch hinzu. „Hey... Ich bin hier. Wir bekommen das wieder hin!" entgegnete er auch wenn noch sehr geschockt von ihrem Geständnis war. „Ach ja und wie? Vielleicht solltest du auch lieber wieder gehen." „Was? Nein! Ich bleibe hier bei dir und wir werden zusammen eine Lösung finden." Wieder schossen ihr Tränen aus den Augen und sie fing an zu heulen. „Es tut mir Leid, das ich dich neulich beim Picknick so angemacht habe. Das hast du nicht verdient! Das tut mir ja so Leid." „Ist schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich trage auch meine Schuld dazu bei." erwiderte er und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange. Woraufhin er sofort zusammen zuckt und sie ihn erstaunt an sah. „Ich sollte jetzt erst mal gehen. Ich werde morgen nochmal vorbeikommen." verabschiedete sich Jake nervös und verließ ihr Zimmer und lief nach Hause. Sie sah ihm erstaunt und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher und war erleichtert das alles endlich mal losgeworden zu sein.

An dem nächsten Tag wollte Jake gerade sein Haus verlassen um Lindsey zu besuchen, als sie bereits bei ihm klingelte. „Lindsey? Ich wollte eben zu dir kommen." „Ich weiß aber ich würde gerne bei dir sein. Meine Familie soll es nicht mitbekommen." erklärte sie. Jake nickte verständnisvoll, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war ob es richtig ist so etwas geheimzuhalten. Er ließ sie eintreten und setzte sich mit ihr wieder in die Wohnstube. „kann ich dir etwas zutrinken bringen?" fragte Jake sie. „Ja. Kannst du mir ein Glas Wasser bringen?" „Natürlich." Damit verschwand er für einen kurzen Moment in der Küche. Als er wieder kam setzte er sich neben Lindsey auf das Sofa und reichte ihr das Glas. Sie nahm einen kurzen Schluck und sprach dann: „Danke wegen gestern. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte und ich bin so froh es endlich mal losgeworden zu sein. Aber ich kann es meiner Mutter oder allgemein meiner Familie nicht sagen. Sie würden sich Vorwürfe machen und die Fehler bei sich suchen. Es würde ihnen das Herz brechen." „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, dafür sind Freunde doch da oder?! Ich verstehe dich, aber vielleicht sollten sie es doch erfahren. Ich meine sie sind deine Familie und haben ein Recht darauf es zu wissen." erwiderte Jake. „Ich weiß aber dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit." Wieder nickte er verständnisvoll aber auch mitfühlend. Für eine Weile blieb es still. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen und Jake kam ihr langsam ein wenig näher. Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie ganz rot im Gesicht wurde. Aber Jake ebenso und den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen besiegelte er nun mit einem Kuss, den sie sofort erwiderte. Sie lösten sich nach kurzer Zeit und schauten sich wieder tief in die Augen. Lindsey brach das Schweigen zuerst und fragte: „Wofür war das?" Jake grinste und antwortete: „Für eine tolle Frau." Nun musste auch Lindsey lächeln: „Aber ich dachte du stehst eher auf Frauen wie Maria!?" „Was? Nein niemals. Mein Herz gehörte schon immer dir." „Wirklich?" Er nickte nur. Damit beugte sie sich nochmal zu ihm vor und gab ihn noch einen Kuss. So verbrachten sie nun den Tag noch zusammen. Seit Wochen hat sie mal wieder einen Grund glücklich zu sein.

Einige Monate später war sie endlich wieder normal. Sie hatte es der Mutter erzählt was wieder in Tränen endete. Doch sie waren nicht wütend deshalb. Mit der Hilfe von allen und einer Therapie kam die alte Lindsey wieder zum Vorschein. Ihr Schwester Brooke hatte oft viele Sachen getan um ihr zu zeigen das auch sie etwas besonderes war. Einen Morgen stand sie mit Lindsey vor dem Spiegel und sagte: „Sieh in dieses Gesicht." „Das ist ein schreckliches Gesicht." „Nein das ist ein schönes Gesicht." Lindsey fand es süß von ihrer Schwester und wurde mit solchen Aktionen immer ein Stückchen weiter aus dem Loch gezogen, in das sie gefallen war. Jake hatte auch einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Er hatte oft mit ihr etwas unternommen und sie fühlte sich endlich wieder von jemanden geliebt und vor allem fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so allein. Jake und Lindsey führten eine glückliche Beziehung und konnten sich wieder voll und ganz auf ihr Studium konzentrieren und so waren nun alle wieder glücklich und zufrieden. Auch Maria die mit der Zeit ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte.


End file.
